My Cursed life
by Red Rose Production
Summary: A girl has a Curse that will be with her forever. How will she overcome her cursed life and how will it affect those around her.PLEASE REVIEW ( The song In Chapter eight is by Simple Plan)(Complete)
1. Chapter ONE

Chapter One - My Curse  
  
Hello, my name is Emma. I was cursed when I was born. A curse that will remain with me forever. One Hundred years ago a woman was raped by a Vampire, Count Dracula. He was just having fun with her. But to her is was not fun, for she got pregant that night. When it was time to give birth to this child, she feared that it would be a monster. She gave birth to girl, a girl that was beyond beauty. But she still feared her child, this girl, was part vampire and she would cause great amount of trouble. She brought he daughter to a church and ask the Priest to help her. He brought the child to the Rome so that she may be free for the devil. There she was raised by the priests and brothers.  
  
She grew up loving God and wanting to serve Him every day of her life and she did. Her mother visited her weekly and she went to confession monthly. She had no sign of evil in her. Thrity years later her mother past away and she was torn apart. She loved he mother so much and she wanted to know were father was and why she was living in the seminary with the priest. She long to get out. But they wouldn't let her out because they feared her. Yet they never told her who she really was. She questioned this every day. But they never answered her. She seen many priest and brothers come and go thoughtout her life. But she would never die even tought she was older then them. she also remained young and beautiful. With her jet black hair and icy blue eyes.  
  
It has been almost a hundred years since I was born and my good friend Van Helsing and Brother Carl are about to change my life forever. 


	2. Chapter two

"Father Andrew, please tell me who my father is. I rea so many stories about father and daughters." I cried " I know everyone has to have one" Fr. Andrew's reply was " My dear Emma, God is you Father, that the only father you'll need." "But..Bu..b" I muttered. "That enough from you" he said but soon his heart melted when he saw my face,which was almostin tears. "Emma-I-I don't know what to say, you are nearly a hundred years old andyou as if your 16 years old" he paused and sighed "Emma, you father is great evil, he is the son of the devil. He is a vampire" My heart stop, how could this be? How can I be apart of this man? I love God with all my heart and now they tell me I the Granddaughter of the man I trully hate. Fr. Andrew saw my thoughtsspin in my head " Emma, my dear dear Emma.You are only half of him and you mother was a good person. She brought you here so you wouldn't be consumed in evil. Your a Blessed Child of God, the Pope himself blessed you. You are special in his eyes." My heart was in my stomcah "I'm sorry Father, but I don't fell special right now" "There is one thing you can do, we have a field man going toTransylvania" he paused for what seemed to be a life time "He's going to kill you father, if you go you might be able to meet him. But the chances are that he will die or you will be controlledby him, it's your choice."  
I could met my father, but would consume me and make me do evil. I wouldn't ever be used for evil, I would rather die. What would be like to see the outside world, I read about the world in books but never seen it myself, for the priest are afraid of what I might do. Now they are giving me a chance to see the world. " Yes, Father I will go. I want to see him." I told Fr. Andrew. " Okay, I don't like it, but I feel you must go. Come, it's time to see Van Helsing.  
  
I walked behind Father Andrew in to the lab, many priest were hard at work. Father, led me to a handsome, tall man, yet he was a rough. He was a man I could trust, a strong man. Fr. Andrew Introduced us "Van Helsing this is Emma, she will be going with Carl and you to Transylvania." I smiled but Van Helsing was disappointed " A girl, your making me being a girl when I'm going to kill a Vampire." The way he said 'vampire' made my skin crawled. " Mister Van Helsing, I'm sure I won't be a problem. But if you don't want me to go, I'll find another way to get there." He looked at me and sigh " Okay, you can come with us, but I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
As the three of us started walking out, Fr. Andrew stoped Carl and whispered something in his ear. I wonder what he was tell Carl.  
  
"So, Emma where are you from?" Van Helsing asked me. " I..I'm from Transylvania" was my only reply. I didn't wanrt to tell him that I was a vampire my self, it would be to weird. " Where are you from, Mister Van Helsing?" I asked him " I'm not sure, but I hope to find out some day" He said as he looked at me and smiled. "So, why do you want to go back to Trasylvania?" He asked " You ask alot of questions" I said "Well, we have a long way to go and I'm just trying to make a convorsation." he replied. "Oh" was all that came out of my mouth. We conituned in silence. It was weird I feared him and yet he's the one that should fear me, Just one bit and he's dead. "I'm going to see my father before he dies." I anwsered his question. 


	3. Chapter Three

As we were sailing to Transylvania, I wonder if Carl told Van Helsing about me. Carl knew how I really wa, he's my best friend the only one who understands me. I walked up to Carl and Van helsing who were at the front of the ship. " No, Carl there is no sea monsters in this sea" Said Van Helsing, I chucked silently behind them. "Good" said Carl nervously " Cause if there were I would ahve to get you to kick the behinds" he said with a sigh. I jump up behind Carl " BOO" Carl jumped so high and screamed so loud the whole ship heard. Van and I was laughing so hard. "Emma---" said Carl with his little girly voice. "It's nice--to--ah-ah--to see you?". "Van Helsing can I talk to Carl" I asked "Yeah, go ahead" he stood there looking at the sea. "Alone, Please" I said with a louder voice. "Oh, yeah sure." he said as he lefted. I waited till he was clear. "Carl, does he know?" " Know what?" Carl asked " That I--I--I'm a.." he interuped "A Vampire" " Yeah, does he know" I asked. "No, you secret is safe with, infact Fr. Andrew doesn't want him to know." he replied. I smiled "That's good" " But I most go below deck, I think I'm going to be sick." said Carl as he lefted.  
  
I stared at the sea, I never seen anything so beautiful in my life, it was never-ending. Atleast that's the way it seemed, never-ending. "It's beautiful isn't it." I turned around it was Van Helsing. " Yeah, it is. It's my first time on the sea" was my reply. "Really" He paused "I thought your from Transylvania" he questioned me. "Well, no. I'm not." My heart started to beated rapidly. "I thought you are going to visit your father" he questioned me again. My heart was racing what should I tell him, I don't want to lie. But what will he did if finds out how I really am. " Ahh.. He moved there a couple of years ago and I wanted to stay in Italy with my grandma because she was ill, she died a month ago and I decided to move to Transylvania" I lied more than I wanted to, but I had no choice. "Well, i'm sorry for your loss." Whew, he bought it, I can't believe I told my first lie. I feel so bad I hope God forgives me. 


	4. Chapter four

We have been traveling for a week before we reached the small Transylvania. I was so tired of traveling non-stop. But I was relieved once we reached our destination. Thr villagers didn't seem to like strangers. Van Helsing, Carl, and I walked through the small town, while everyone was looking at us. "You, turn around." said a women standing behind us. We did as she said keeping our heads down."Let me see your faces" she ordered. " Why?" asked Van Helsing. " Because we don't trust strangers"she anwsered. "Starnger's don't last longer here" said a creepy man who was measuring Carl. Van and the woman keep talking, but I was to distracted to hear what they were saying, because I could hear loud skreches and wings flaping. It was so load to me but no one else heard it. Out of the blue three creatures came Flying towards us. Van Helsing took out his weapon and started shooting at them. The women cried out "Everybody Inside" Everyone was panicing and running everwhere. I ran in to someone house and hid in the cornor and started to pray for protection. After five minutes or so. The woman bursted into the room and the creature was in there aswell. My heart was racing, I felt like I had to do something, she was the one that had to stay alive. Then a feeling a came that I only felt once, I was going to turn into one of the creatures. It happen once in Rome, it was when my mother died, I was so made wings grew on my back and I flew away. It was happening again, but not for evil. I was doing to protect her for the creature.  
  
As my wings grew the woman looked at me in fear. I got the creatures attention, we fauth, but she was much stronger. Another one came I couldn't fight both. The red head creature punched me in the face and I went flying through the wall and into the town square. I transformed into myself but others had already seen me. I was then knocked out cold by one of the villagers.  
  
I was lying on the ground I could here voices around me."Van Helsing, I saw her myself, she is a Vampire." said the woman. "When she flew from that wall she had wings like a vampire" said one of the villagers. "No, she isn't a vampire. She a friend of the Church, she is a friend of this men here" Van Helsing pointed at Carl "And he's afraid of vampires, he would be her friend if she was one" . My eyes beggan to open as I saw everyone in village was around me. Carl looked a little nervous because he was the only one how knew how i was.The woman saw me get up and said "We have something to talk about" 


	5. Chapter Five

rtf1ansiansicpg1252deff0deflang1033fonttblf0fswissfprq2fcharset0 Arial;f1fswissfcharset0 Arial  
generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;viewkind4uc1pardsb100sa100f0fs20 I stood in the middle of theValerious mansion, while Anna, the woman from the village, circled around me. In her hand was a silver steak. Van Helsing was look out a near by window. Carl was sitting on a couch beside the same window. I was looking at the floor tying not to make eye contact with anyone. "Who? What are you?" asked Anna. "It I ma--" Carl started to speak but was interupted by Anna "No, I want her to tell me" I took a deep breath, what could I saw? I look over at Van Helsing, I could tell he was upset, because of me. I looked at Carl, he wanted to help me, I could it on his face. He was my best and only friend at this time. I looked at Anna, she was looking at me waiting for an anwser. " I--I'm a half" I paused, how could I tell who I was when I didn't even know the anwser. "Vampire." Van Helsing walked over to me and finially spoke "How can this be?" I looked at the ground. "I--well, Dracula raped my mother and she got pragant. When I was born she know there was something wrong with me. She brought me to a Church to see if they could help. After that I lived in the Vatican till now." "How long were you in Rome for", asked Van Helsing "And how come I didn't Know about it" he said as he looked Carl. "Well, I'm nearly a hundred years old. They didn't tell because only a few monks knew and Carl was one that knew." was my reply. Van helsing looked at me."Would or will you harm any of us" "I would never harm anyone who was kind to me" was my reply. Van Helsing walked right up to me and said "I can't believe you lied to me, I trusted you, there was no sick grandma, right." He was mad " What could I say? Oh, I'm going to see my father, oh and did I mention he was a Vampire." I was getting angery. "Know what eles, I just learnt that Darcula is the son of the Devil. Oh. Imagine that. It's not my falt who I'm." I burst into tears. It seem that they were all against me except for Carl. He came up to me and said "It will be alright, Come with me" par He led me up stair to one of many bedrooms. I laid on the bed tears still runing from my eyes, Carl sat on a chair right beside the bed and he was looking at me. He brought he hand close to my face and wiped one of my tears. "Sorry Carl, for the out burst, I don't know why I got so upset." Carl looked at me and said "Emma, you are going through a very hard thing, It wasn't right for them to put you on the spot" He pause he looked he began to look nervous. "Emma, Your beautiful. Your straight red hair and you sea green eyes. There is something magical about those eye. So sweet, so harmless; your and angel, Emma, sent by God. You are special." He looked straight into my eyes. That was the nicest thing or things anyone has ever said to me. Carl Smiled and so did I.par I was so tired that when I closed my eyes they wouldn't open. Carl left me to sleep and went to see Van Helsing. par par pardf1 par 


	6. Chapter Six

There was a loud noise that woke me up. I was laying on a bed and it was still dark. I looked around the room it was really big. I heard another loud noise. I got up from the bed and walked in a fast silent pace. I went down the stairs into the room where I was questioned. There was Anna crying silently and a man on the wall changing into some kind of beast. Van Helsing came in and shot at it. But the beast went through a window and got a way. Van Helsing went to run after it. Anna, Carl and I were left behind. But after gathering her thing she ran after him.  
  
"Well, I guess we will just stay here" Said Carl looking at me "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked. "It was ok till I heard a loud nosie'' I anwsered, ending it was a big yawn. Carl couldn't keep his eyes off of me. "Well, I'm going to do some more research, do you need anything?" he asked with concern. "No, I'll be ok. Thank you Carl." I said with a smile "I think I'll go back up stairs."  
  
I headed up stairs to the room I was sleeping on. I looked around to see of there was anything interesting in there. There was only a couch, a arm chair, the bed, a night stand, and a dresser. There was also three doors besides the enterance. I looked through the first one, which was a walk in closet. The second one was a bathroom. The Thrid one was door to the room beside this one. It was very interesting. So I laid on the bed and tried to sleep some more. I conldn't go back to sleep knowing Van Helsing was not in the building. Went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I look at my pale face, my green eyes changed in to a dull gray and to pointy teeth were forming. I was a monster, I made my wing come out. I was completely transformed. No wonder they were scared of me. I transformed back into myself. I heard wing flapping out side, ran to the window. There was little thing flying towards the village. There was also two of the creature, which I think are Vampires, because I look alot like them. The red head looked at me strraight in the eyes. We was flying towards the window and broke it and came in. She transformed into herself. "Hello, My master wants to see you." She said. "Why" I asked. " Because you are like us, but yet we don't know you. And if you come without a fight then you won't hurt you" Could her master be my father. I really want to go with her just to see him. "Okay, I'll come with you" We both transformed into our baty selfs. As we went out all the little vampires exploded. The two brides started to cry dramaticly. Then we flew to castle Dracula. 


	7. Chapter seven

When we go to Caslte Dracula, I saw Anna and Van Helsing swing off the caslte. We landed on the building and the bride were crying, Dracula was standing on the edge of he caslte. I stood there not knowing what to do. I looked a Dracula, he doesn't look that mean, he looks, well, he looks like me. Even though my hair is red, it is as straight as his, our eyes are the same. We both have a empty, there is something missing in us. He looked at me in the eyes. "Who are you? Were are you from?" My heart stopped his voice was so cold. " I'm Emma, I grew up in the Vatican" He looked at me in disgust. "Why are you like us, and yet hate us?" My heart started to race. I didn't know what to say. "I-I guess you are my father but I was born in Rome and my mother brought me to the Vatican so I would be protected from evil, from you. About a month ago they told me about you. Van Helsing came to kill you and I came to see you before you die." Dracula chucked " I can't die, I'm already die" He grabed my wrist "But it seems that your not. You have nice warm blood." I backed away from him. My heart was racing even faster. "You can be my daughter and live with me forever, just a minute of pain and thats all." he said as he walked closer to me. "No, I love God, I could never be like you." I started to run as fast as I could into the caslte and through the halls but I could out run him he was too fast.  
  
He grabed me and his brides were holding me down. I couldn't move, he had a hold on me. "Please" I scream "Don't. I don't want to be like you. I want to live." He stopped for a moment. "People will never understand you, but we do. If you join us you will never be left out ever again." He's right, no one does undrestand me, God help me, I don't what to do. "Your my father don't you want the best for me." He chuckled "No, not really, If there is a chance of have more of us, we will take it." He was about to bit into my neck. But he couldn't do it, he knew I was right. "Take he down stairs. make sure she can't leave.  
  
They brought me to what looked like a prison. They put me in "Now be nice, and don't run off" Then they flew away. I was so confused, why didn't he bit me? Where Van Helsing, do they know that I'm gone? Am I going to die or am I going to be like them? I started to cry, I feel so alone. I was down there for what seem liek days. But it was only twenty hours, Dracula came down and ask " Would you like to join me at the All Hallow's eve Party" I didn't know what to say, but I was happy that he asked, I want to get out of there." I would be glad to" Was my reply. I know that he is evil but his my father. But then I realize that I have an other Father, God. The one who will not use me. The one who truly loves me. My head is feel with mix feelings. But I will go to the party.  
  
I wore a black, floor length, prinsess dress. My hair was left down, but it was in ringlets. I wore long black gloves that went pass my elbow. Dracula was dancing with Anna, he wasn't paying attention to me. I kind felt alone even thougght I was surrounded with people, if there are even people. Then I saw Van Helsing swing down to rescue Anna. What about me, did he not see me? I looked around, I saw Carl he was running for the exit. I ran after him, but before I could reach him the whole building was lit up and all the creatures were destroyed. I was blinded by the light but it did not harm me otherwise.  
  
Dracula came up to me " It's time to go" he picked me up and we went to Caslte Dracula. 


	8. Chapter Eight

(a/n: This story is in first person point of view, she does not know what Van helsing, anna and Carl are doing)  
"We finally have the key to bring my children to life and you, my daughter, will you join us." said my father. "No, I will not become like you, I would rather die." then I stoped to think "Why didn't you do it before" I said with fear. " For a brife moment I wanted you to be happy, but now I think you will be happy with me."he said." Who could want such a life?" I asked but got no reply only I conldn't move, he had a hold on me. He was getting closer and closer. His mouth was close to my neck. I tried to get away, but he hard me under his control. Then everything went black.  
  
Everything was blurry, what happen? I couldn't remember, I was in to much pain. Now I feel nothing, the only I could feel is hollowness, I a empty shell. I touched my neck and then looked at my hand, there was blood on my hand. He bit me, my on father made become someone that I hate. "My darling, care to join us, we are bring my children alive now." said Dracula as he walked up behind me. "It all that you can do, if they see you, they will for sure kill you." he added. "I rather be killed by them then to be here with you." was my reply. "Fine leave, but i know you will come back because you need us to survive.  
  
I riped a peice of my dress and wraped it around my neck so no one could see the bit marks. I ran through the door and I saw Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl. They were questioning Egor. " Carl" I said and ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Emma, where have you been, I was so worried about you." he asked me."I was with my father, Count Dracula. He had me as a prisoner." was my anwser. "You three take Egor, and find the cure; and Emma I'm happy to see you again and I'm glad your okay." Said Van Helsing. I smiled, he was glad to see me.  
Egor lead us to a room were the cure for Van Helsing was. But when we went, Egor locked us in. While Carl and Anna were wondering about the cure, they didn't really want to touch it. I was seeing how i could open the door, so we could get out. I looked and looked but couldn't find anything. par  
  
Aleera, dracula's last bride, poped in and scared Carl and Anna. "Did I scared you?" She asked know she did. Anna pushed the container with the cure and it burn Aleera's face. "Carl, get the cure" Anna said as she picked up a glass with some of the substains that burned Aleera's fance and threw it on the bars that kept us in the room. It burn a hole and Carl and I went through, Anna was stoped by the vampire. Carl and I ran to the bridge. Lighting was hitting the bridge and Egor was coming up behind us. Carl pushed him over the edge of the bridge. We started to run across the bridge. " This may be a bad time to bring this up, but Carl, i have been bitten by Dracula." Carl looked at me. "Emma, no it's not true. Because if it is, when Van Helsing kills Dracula, your gone too. I was just beginning to love you. I could not bare if you die. Tell me you haven't been bitten." he said as we contiuned to run. " It's true" Tears ran down my face. Why, why did I have to be bitten. Now I will be gone when Dracula is gone, and I love Carl. He is the nicest person I know, and now he feels the same way. Frankinstine swong down and was dangling from the wire. Carl let him pushed a ordement and he swong free and saved Anna in the tower from Aleera.par par Carl and I walked up the bridge some more and light hit and made a hole in the Bridge. Anna swunge down from the tower and Carl threw the cure and she caught it. Aleera came from the tower and was after Anna. She landed on the side of the caslte (Those of you who has seen the movie will know what I mean) Carl and I ran to her rescue. I flew up and flew right into Aleera "Anna, go" I told her. She left and ran to help Van Helsing.par par Aleera Slapped me across the face my lip started to bleed. She is much stronger then I. Her hand was around my throat. A steak went right threw he stomach, she let go of me and started to melt. Carl nodded his head and I smiled. " Oh no, Van Helsing and Anna." We ran into the castle. I felt a sharpe pain inside of me. Carl Kept on running, he didn't noiced that I stopped. Van Helsing must of killed Dracula. I'm fading away.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
  
Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me


	9. Chapter Nine

Normal POV Meanwhile, Carl ran to see Van Helsing. There in the lab was a Big black werewolf, whihc was Van Helsing. Carl took out th steak and said "God forgive me" as he ran towards the wolf. But Van grabed he's arm and stopped him. Carl saw that Anna had given him the cure. Then he saw her dead, Van Helsing has killed. "She's Dead" said Carl. The werewolf picked her up and howled to the moon as he changed back to his human form. He held her crying.  
  
Carl Stood there and then reallize that Emma was not there. He looked around, to see if she was behind him. She was not there; he remember that she was a vampire and in killing Dracula, they would have killed her. He ran to the enterence and saw a body laying on the ground in front of the caslte. He ran up to the body and saw that it once was Emma's. She died and she died alone. Her skin was as pale and cold as the snow. Her limp body, made her look like a doll. She was no more then 90 pounds and was a little over 5 feet tall. Her red straighter red hair was laid softly on the ground. Her eyes were open, there were no long her green eyes, but a light gray. Her pale pink lips thats one were red and plump are now dried out. Carl longed kiss them ever sine he met her, but he was a friar and could never do it. Tears ran down Carl's face."Emma" he cried " No, you can't be gone" he pick her up and held her in his arms. "God, why, why take this child of yours, she has done nothing but love you and served you, she doesn't deserve to die." he cried. He put his head on hers and sat there for what seemed like forever.  
  
He remember the time they first met, Father Andrew introduced them. He was just a student at the vatican, the first time he saw he fell in love with her smile. Her smile was so pure, so radiant it lit the whole room. But he wanted to be a friar and to serve God, so he was just friends with her. Also the time when he was reading in the library about Count Dracula and who he is, and Emma tiped toed behind him and jumped behind him and grabed his shoulders. Carl screamed like a girl and the everyone eyes were on him. Emma burst out laughing. She had a great laugh, a laugh that Carl loved to hear. But now he wouldn't hear it again. These and more memorys of Emma were raceing throught his mind.  
  
The dark clouds parted and the sun came throught them, the rays were on Emma and Carl. Carl look up towards the heavens. He could feel Gods presence, Gods grace. Then it started to rain."Carl?" said a timmed voice, Carl looked down at Emma, he touched the side of her face, it was warm. He smiled, Emma was okay she was back in his life thanks to God. 'Emma" Carl said with excitment. "You scared me, I thought i lossed you. I'm going to do what I should have done, when we first met." he bent over and kissed Emma on the lips. Emma looked into his eyes and she was finally happy. She felt free and she was, she was no longer prison to her fathers past.  
  
They both stood up and gave eact other a big hug. "Where's Anna and Van helsing" she asked Carl. Saddness took over his face. "She's gone, Van Helsing accidently killed her when he was a werewolf." Just then Van Helsing walked out of the caslte carrying Anna. They could tell he was sad.  
  
Emma, Carl, and Van Helsing stood at the foot of a cliff and watched as Anna's dead body burned. Carl had is arm around Emma and Van Helsing stood a couple feet away.  
  
Eight years later in a small village in Rome  
  
"Mom! Anna destoryed the wooden horse the uncle gave me." Said a young boy who about 6 years old. "Gabriel, she is only two years old, she doesn't know any better." Said the mother. "But mom, that was thing that uncle gave to me before he left. Now I won't have anything to remind me of him" then a man walked into the room. "Emma, guess who I saw to day?" said the man. "I don't know Carl? Who?" she walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "The one and only Van Helsing, and h is coming for dinner." "Uncle is coming for dinner, but he wasn't supposed to be back for another 6 months." said Gab,he was so excited. Anna smiled and went to the other room to pick up Anna from the wooden play pin. Then Van walked through the door and Gab ran nan jumoed in to his arms. "Uncle, I'm so happy to see you." then he got mad."Anna broke the hosre you gave me." "Oh is that so, then I'm going to have to get you a new one" Said Van with a smile, so did Gab.  
  
They all sat around the table, said their grace, and diged in. Emma was watching all those around her, her family and her friend. She was lucky, God gave her a second chance. She thanked God every day for saving her, so that she could be with the ones she loved. Her life was no longer Cursed, but Blessed.  
  
Emma Died at the age of one hundred and fifty (A/N: she was over a hundred when she got married) She had fifty wonderful years with her Husband Carl and their Children. They both die happy.  
  
A/N: Thank you Dark Angel Pearl, you were the only one reviewed.So I wrote the story for you.  
. 


End file.
